dogcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks
For a list of all staff members visit the ''Staff Members ''page. Ranks on the Dogcraft server are used to indicate Patreons, staff members and others. Each has a different color for visibility. Ranks that make up the official staff team are: Endergod, Headmod, Admin, Mod, Chatmod and Staff. Other ranks point to other significant server roles, such as donators (Patreon/VIP), event planners and helpers. EnderGod The Endergod rank is dark blue. It is only held by one person: renthedog (or: RenDog), the server owner. Headmod The Headmod rank is light green. Headmods are appointed by RenDog, and report to him. They lead the staff team, make policy and help in complicated matters. Admin The Admin rank is purple. Admins report to the Headmods, and are responsible for maintaining the server and the website. Mod The Mod rank (or: Moderator) is dark red. It is held by several people, who are appointed by the headmods as moderators. Mods have the task of ensuring that players follow the rules (including punishing if necessary) and helping players with any questions/problems they may have. If the issue is too complicated, a Headmod will look into it. ChatMod The ChatMod rank is light red. It is held by several people, who are appointed by the headmods as chat moderators. They are responsible for keeping chat clean, and can help with questions players may have. If they can't help out themselves, they will ask a Mod for assistance. Events The Events rank is orange/yellow or gold. It is held by members of the Cyberdog Events Committee, a branch of the staff team responsible for planning and organizing public events for the server. In effect, though, only RY44 has this rank on display as the other events members have higher ranks. Staff The Staff rank is light blue. The rank is used to indicate members of the Cyberdog Nation staff who do not fulfill a staff function on the vanilla Minecraft server, e.g. Discord Admin, but are still part of RenDog's main staff. Helper The Helper tag is a mix of light blue with a light red tag name and is held by 3 people at a time who are appointed by the headmods, based on staff suggestions, to assist players with server functions such as commands, linking and answering questions. However, helpers are not officially members of the Dogcraft staff team and do not have any additional powers or privileges. Helpers are only appointed for one month before 3 new people are appointed. VIP The VIP rank is orange/yellow or gold in color. It is held by only a few people, who supported RenDog with donations before he used Patreon for this. The rank can not be acquired by others anymore. Pioneer The Pioneer rank is light blue. It is held by a small group of people and was given out in two waves. The first wave of people to receive the rank were beta-testers for the server in the time the server was whitelisted and being tested, between the 28ᵗʰ of September to the 14ᵗʰ of November, 2015. The second wave of people to receive the rank were given it on the 2nd of August, 2019, who were given the rank for assistance in testing the server update to Minecraft 1.14: Village & Pillage. Testing was done for this version as the server changed its setup to rely on a different proxy service. Patreon The Patreon rank is pink. It is held by those who actively support RenDog through donations on his Patreon page. Swedish Potato The Swedish Potato rank is held exclusively by fellow Hermitcraft YouTuber and streamer, Iskall85. The rank was confirmed to exist by Administrator SummerFlower, though few players can recall actually seeing it as Iskall last logged onto the server for mini-games over a year and a half ago. According to SummerFlower, the rank tag is light blue like the Staff and Pioneer tags and simply says "Swedish Potato". The rank is likely purely cosmetic. Category:Server Information Category:Ranks